victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Miranda Cosgrove
Miranda Taylor Cosgrove wurde am 14. Mai 1993 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien geboren. Sie ist eine US-amerikanische Filmschauspielerin und Pop/Rock-Sängerin. Leben Im Alter von etwa drei Jahren wurde Miranda Cosgrove von einem Talentscout in einem Restaurant entdeckt, als sie dort anfing zu singen und zu tanzen. Zunächst wurde sie für Werbespots verpflichtet, darunter für Burger King und McDonald’s, und nahm an Castingverfahren für verschiedene Rollen teil. 2003 gelang ihr der Durchbruch an der Seite von Jack Black in School of Rock. 2003 bekam sie die Rolle der Megan Parker in der Nickelodeon-Sitcom Drake & Josh. Seit 2007 spielt sie die Hauptrolle der Carly Shay in der Serie iCarly, ebenfalls von Nickelodeon. Cosgrove absolvierte zudem einige Gastauftritte in weiteren Nickelodeon-Serien wie Zoey 101 und Unfabulous. Sie spielte sowohl in Drake & Josh als auch in der Komödie Deine, Meine & Unsere die Schwester von Drake Bell. Im Herbst 2010 erhielt Cosgrove eine Rolle in der Serie Good Wife. Dort spielte sie einen Popstar namens Sloan, der wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer vor Gericht stehen musste. Mit iCarly erschien im Dezember 2007 ihre erste Single zusammen mit Drake Bell unter dem Titel Leave It All to Me. Diese war jedoch erst in den USA erhältlich. Im Juni 2008 brachte das Plattenlabel Columbia Records den iCarly-Soundtrack mit den vier Liedern Leave It All to Me, Stay My Baby, About You Now und Headphones On heraus. About you Now schaffte es auf Platz 47 unter den Top 100 der Charts und ist bis heute ihre erfolgreichste Single. Daraufhin folgte eine erweiterte Version von About you Now mit zwei neuen Liedern, F.Y.I und Party Girl. Um für den Film Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen zu werben, veröffentlichte Columbia Records mit Miranda Cosgrove eine Single mit dem Titel Raining Sunshine. Im August 2009 hatte das gleichnamige Musikvideo Premiere. Im März 2010 erschien ihr aktuelles Album Sparks Fly. Filmografie Filme *2002: What’s New, Scooby-Doo? (Synchronstimme) *2003: School of Rock *2005: Deine, Meine & Unsere (Yours, Mine and Ours) *2006: Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (Synchronstimme/Animierte Rolle) *2006: Keeping Up with the Steins *2006: Drake & Josh unterwegs nach Hollywood (Drake & Josh Go Hollywood) *2007: Drake & Josh (Folge Die Riesengarnele) *2008: iCarly: Trouble in Tokio (iCarly: iGo to Japan) *2008: Fröhliche Weihnachten, Drake & Josh (Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh) *2009: iCarly: Böse verliebt *2009: iCarly: Vier Fäuste für iCarly (iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx) *2009: iCarly: Schluss mit lustig *2009: Das Geheimnis des wilden Mustangs (The Wild Stallion) *2010: Ich – Einfach Unverbesserlich (Despicable Me) (Synchronstimme) *2011: iCarly: Party mit Victorious (iCarly: iParty with Victorious) Fernsehserien *2004–2007: Drake & Josh *seit 2007: iCarly Gastauftritte *2001: Smallville (Folge 1x01) *2004: Keine Gnade für Dad (Grounded for Life, Episode 5x05) *2007: Zoey 101 (Folge 3x18) *2007: Unfabulous (Folge 3x01) *2007: Just Jordan (Folge 1x13) *2008: The Naked Brothers Band (Folge 3x01) *2010: Good Wife (The Good Wife, Episode 2x07) *2010: Big Time Rush (Folgen 2x08 und 2x09) Für den deutschsprachigen Raum wurde Cosgrove anfangs von Adak Azdasht synchronisiert. In der Serie Drake & Josh und Zoey 101 lieh ihr Saskia Neuhaus ihre Stimme. In iCarly wird sie von Rubina Kuraoka synchronisiert. Kategorie:Victorious Cast Kategorie:Crossover